This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0011736, filed on Feb. 12, 2005 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a method of generating a memory address for efficiently accessing a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices enable storage of data having predetermined information at an inexpensive price. In particular, usage areas of dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) are expanding and memory capacity is also continually increasing.
Memories are used in various environments, and thus conditions for generating addresses for accessing the memories are also different for each usage environment. When a memory is used in a mobile communication environment, for example, in a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), a method of generating addresses to access the memory that consumes less power is more effective and useful than a method of generating addresses that reduces the access time of the memory. This is because sufficient power cannot be continuously supplied to the mobile phone and the PDA due to the limited capacity of mobile batteries.
Conversely, in the case of a set-top box, a method of generating addresses that accesses the memory more quickly even if power consumption is high is more useful. Both methods may be required depending on an environment in which the memory is used.
A conventional method of generating memory addresses used to access the memory is applicable only in a limited number of environments.